


Eyes On The Road

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Road Head, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~When the drive home has Sam a little tense and aggravated, Dean decides to help him relax…~





	Eyes On The Road

Sam tossed his bag into the backseat and walked around to the passenger side door. His boots splashed through a puddle by the back tire, disturbing an oil rainbow that the setting sun had produced.

“Maybe we should stay another night,” he said, running a hand down his tired face. He’d been tossed into a brick wall and knocked out only hours before, and he was a little more than exhausted.

“Nah,” Dean said, slamming the trunk closed. “I wanna get home.” His boots extended the ripples in the oil slicked puddle as he rounded the car and came up behind Sam. “Also, you’re driving.” He tossed the keys into the air as he opened the door and Sam scrambled to catch them.

“Wait, what?” The keys bounced off of Sam’s chest and he fumbled with them, catching them down around his knees.

“I need a nap,” Dean grunted as he took Sam’s seat and shut the door.

“Oh, you need a nap?” Sam mumbled, his voice thick with annoyed sarcasm. “I get slammed into walls and tossed in a dumpster all morning but you need a nap.” He paused before opening the driver side door, placing his hands on the roof of the car, and his forehead on his hands, taking a quiet moment for himself.

“Let’s go!” Dean slapped the roof twice from inside, and Sam rolled his eyes dramatically.

Forty minutes later they were on the highway, Sam’s foot pushing eighty in a sixty-five. The sun had set and the horizon was bright with the lingering light; the sky above fading into darkness as Sam drove west towards home.

Every few miles, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He rubbed at his neck and flexed his arm. He was sore from the fight, annoyed and stressed, and Dean’s snoring wasn’t soothing anything.

Done with the silence, Sam switched on the radio. A high pitched country song escaped the speakers, and Sam cringed before quickly changing stations. There was nothing on. A few more country channels and a gospel station were the only things coming through, but the static and quick changes in broadcast tones were enough to wake Dean up.

“What’s going on?” He muttered, half in sleep. “Where are we?”

“Five hours out,” Sam replied, turning off the radio. His hand returned to the wheel, taking up residence at four o'clock, and Sam let out a heavy sigh.

Dean wiped some drool from the corner of his mouth and looked over at his brother. “What’s with you?”

“Nothing.”

“You seem…pissed off.”

Sam shook his head and tightened his grip on the wheel. “I’m fine.”

“Really?” Dean asked with a disbelieving frown. “Cause you look a little tense.”

Sam’s jaw twitched. “I’m just…tired,” he sighed and then added, “…and sore, and I want to get out of this car.” His voice began to rise with his blood pressure. “I want to be home. I want to take a hot shower. I want to sleep longer than two hours and… and… and what the hell are you smiling at!”

Dean grinned and leaned across the seat. “You’re so cute when you get riled up like that.”

Sam’s forehead creased as he looked over at Dean’s dreamy expression. “Shut up.”

“No, Sammy,” he went on, scooting a little closer. “You get all excited and your nose twitches. It’s cute.”

Sam scoffed and eyed him from the side.

Dean threw his left arm across the back seat and gently traced the nape of Sam’s neck. “Your ears get red, did you know that?”

“No they don’t,” Sam defended, blushing with embarrassment.

“Oh, they do,” Dean pushed a bit of hair back from Sam’s face and tucked it carefully behind his ear. “Bet they get all hot too.” He leaned over then and pressed his mouth to Sam’s ear, softly pulling the dangling flesh between his lips.

Sam pulled in a heavy breath, his body shivering as Dean blew a hot stream of air into his ear. “Dean…”

Feigned innocence filled Dean’s voice. “What?”

“I’m driving,” Sam stated as he tried to shrug Dean away.

“So…” Dean’s tongue flickered across the outer shell of Sam’s ear. “Keep your eyes on the road…” His hand slide firmly down Sam’s chest and stomach, exciting him with every inch. “…and relax.”

Sam tried to protest, but his words were swallowed by a gasp as Dean’s teeth scraped against the tender spot behind Sam’s ear. If he let himself, his eyes would have rolled then, and his body would have melted into sweet surrender; but he held tight to the wheel and keep his eyes on the white lines.

Dean smiled against his throat and continued his distractions, kissing and nipping here and there as his fingers opened Sam’s belt. Every hitch of breath, every almost whimper urged Dean onward, and soon his hand slid gently into Sam’s jeans.

Dean traced the length of Sam’s cock with the pad of his thumb, laughed softly as it twitched under his touch. Sam sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Dean rubbed his sensitive head.

“This is not safe,” Sam noted, his eyes wide, his knuckles white with tension.

“No,” Dean agreed with a chuckle as he slid back a bit on the long bench seat and bent down into Sam’s lap. “It most certainly is not.”

Despite his hesitation, excitement pushed Sam to lift his hips, aiding Dean in tugging the denim down his thighs. A warm hand cupped him then, and Sam let out an honest groan. “Oh, god…”

“Just relax,” Dean told him with a wink. Before Sam could reply, Dean’s eyes were gone, his head turned, his mouth open and hot against Sam’s covered cock. Dean licked him through his briefs, wetting the thin cotton with his heavy tongue, humming happily as he played.

Sam’s shoulders shook as the blood rushed downward to greet Dean’s mouth, and he struggled to keep his eyes open and on task.

When Dean pulled him through the pocket and ran his fist slowly down Sam’s exposed erection, his foot jerked on the gas and the Impala roared.

“M-maybe I should pull over,” Sam suggested in a whimper as Deans palm rubbed over his leaking slit.

“Don’t even think about it,” Dean said roughly. “Just keep your eyes on the road, Baby Boy.”

“I-De-Oh fuck!” Sam’s stutter was expelled by a moan as Dean drew his tongue slowly down Sam’s shaft. His tongue was wide and hot and Sam’s stomach tensed. “Fuck, fuck.”

Dean’s hand massaged his thigh as he kissed back up and sucked against the tip. “Relax…” Sam nodded quickly and Dean smiled. “Good boy.”

Sam tried desperately to keep his focus on the road, but he couldn’t help looking down every few seconds. The sight of Dean’s plump lips sliding up and down his cock was just too hard to resist. When Dean opened his throat and took him in even deeper, Sam’s hand slipped and the Impala swerved into the shoulder.

Dean pulled back, leaving Sam’s cock with a wet pop of lips, and scolded, “You hurt my Baby and you’re in for it.”

“S-sorry,” Sam managed, but his tongue was not working so well; all of his brain power was being spent on keeping the car moving. There was nothing but white lines and black top, and the feel of Dean’s mouth as he pushed down onto him again. “Fuck!”

Little green mile markers flew by, and Sam’s desperate moans filled the air. His fists were tight at ten and two, but Dean’s hands were busy elsewhere. His thick fingers curled around the base of Sam’s cock, massaging in time with his oral thrusts.

When Sam felt the back of Dean’s throat again, he let out a roar and his head flew back. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Oh my god.”

Dean worked faster, sucking hard as he pulled his lips up and down over Sam’s pulsing flesh.

“God, you’re gonna make me cum,” Sam hissed as his right hand dropped from the wheel to the back of Dean’s head. “Make me cum, Dean. Fuck!”

Dean hummed again, vibrating his thick lips over Sam’s cock as his head was forced down. Sam held him there, jerking his hips upwards as he came, pumping his hot seed down Dean’s throat.

Shaking, but much more relaxed, Sam loosened his grip on everything, the wheel, Dean, the full breath he had held in. “Damn…”

Dean smiled proudly as he sat up, running two fingers in the corners of his mouth. “You’re welcome.”

As his eyes came back into focus, Sam sat up and gave himself a little shake. He tucked himself back into his jeans and without a word, sped up. The speedometer flew well passed eight five and Dean looked over at Sam suspiciously.

“Where’s the fire?”

Sam smirked and sat forward a bit, taking control of the shaking wheel.

“We in a rush?”

Sam nodded. “Gotta get home so I can return the favor,” he said with a grin.

Dean gave a little shiver as excitement tore down his spine. His lips twitched in a smile and he sat back, clasping his hands behind his head as he stretched out.

“This is nice,” he laughed. “I should let you drive more often.”


End file.
